Various types of exercise apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an exercise attachment apparatus including a pair of spaced vertically disposed hollow base supports having a plurality of spaced first apertures. What has been further needed is a horizontally disposed cross support having a plurality of spaced second apertures, with the cross support attached to the pair of base supports with a pair of screws slidably securable through one of the plurality of first apertures and one of the plurality of second apertures. Lastly, what has been needed is for one of a pair of tubular sleeves to be continuously disposed through one of a pair of openings disposed through the pair of base supports, one of a pair of tubular rods to be slidably engageable through one of the pair of sleeves, one of a pair of hooks to be attached to a front side of one of the pair of base supports, and one of a pair of padded supports to be slidably moveable along one of the pair of rods. A pull-up bar frame and, alternately, any piece of exercise equipment having a rack and bar, is selectively slidably engageable within the cavity of the pair of base supports from the top end to the pair of sleeves. The exercise attachment apparatus thus provides a user with a convenient and space-saving way to achieve an abdominal and upper body workout, since it secures to any piece of exercise equipment having a rack and bar. The apparatus is different from other exercise equipment since it is attachable to a preexisting piece of exercise equipment and does not require the user to separately store it when not in use.